Talk:Desert Terrarium
iThe Desert Terrarium rivals the Jungle Terrarium in unfriendliness - but where the jungle destroys a creature with hazards, the Desert Terrarium merely starves them to death/i - This seems to have been CL's intent, but from my experience, that seems to not be the case. I have over 50 CFE DuoCycle Ettins there, and they are well fed. Maybe cacbana seeds or balloon bugs are being eaten and not disappearing, thus causing them to be an infinite food source? I have removed both cacbanas and balloon bugs from the world, let's see what happens. --Andrettin 12:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have the cheese vendor? I deleted it and my CFE DC ettin population seems to be staying pretty low, even though I also added bramboo berries. I do find that the ettins drown a lot in the pond, do yours? --Ylukyun 18:06, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I do have the cheese vendor, yes. They didn't seem to be using it though; I'll take it out and see if it fixes it, thanks for the idea. Mine do drown a lot in the pond, yes, though they've been doing so less lately. --Andrettin 01:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Exported a few of the Ettins I had in that world, created a new world and put them in, with both cacbana and balloon bug fixes, as well as deleting the cheese vendor. They still bred massively, and only didn't go higher than 50 because that was the limit I set. --Andrettin 14:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest you grab the balloon bug fix and cacbana fix. The balloon bug fix will make the bugs fly better, and the cacbana fix solves seeds which eternally curl on the floor - sitting ducks for hungry ettins. Because the terrarium is fairly compact, it's easy for ettins to trip over a mate, whereas the norn terrarium is more spacious, and therefore a bit more of a challenge in that way. --Malkin 20:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the suggestion; I used to use those fixes, but coming back to DS now I had forgot about them. --Andrettin 01:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :It appears that after a period of evolution, my cfe dc ettins have become able to survive without any food whatsoever. D: I have looked at a genome of one, but could not isolate the gene(s) responsible. Is this even supposed to be possible in CFEs? At any rate, do you think this could have happened to your ettins also? --Ylukyun 08:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Very possible. But maybe there's a flaw in the DuoCycle/CFE Ettin genes? --Andrettin 20:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know whether that was meant to be a statement or a question. But if there is a flaw, it would explain a lot. --Ylukyun 06:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was meant as a question. --Andrettin 14:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::There could well be a flaw, and it may not be present in the other CFE genomes. I will run a comparison later and see if anything crops up. --Ylukyun 04:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC)